


When a Treasure Goes Missing

by shockandlock



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum tube, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sabo gets pegged to respect women, Sex Toys, Spreader Bars, Vibrators, Woman on Top, fake cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25565767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shockandlock/pseuds/shockandlock
Summary: Sabo is worried when his pipe isn't in his room when he wakes up. Thankfully, Koala has it, but what's this about "modifications?"
Relationships: Koala/Sabo (One Piece)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34
Collections: LemonLewd's Lewds





	When a Treasure Goes Missing

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao so I had the genius idea of Saboala using Sabo's pipe as a spreader bar, so this was born. I felt like writing more Sabo getting topped by Koala so here you go! 
> 
> Enjoy!

“That’s funny,” Sabo muttered to himself. “I could have sworn that I left it right here.” He walked to the other side of his bed to check there just in case he left it there instead., but the object he was looking for wasn’t there either. He got down on his hands and knees to peek under the bed. 

“No luck there either, I guess.”

By now, he was sweating. He definitely had it when he went to sleep last night, and he always made sure that it was in his room. His pipe was precious to him, after all. It was his treasure from his time with his brothers. He would never lose it.

At the very least, it should still be inside the base. Checking the mess hall seemed like the best bet. 

“Sabo!” Koala called when he entered the mess hall. She stood up and walked over to him, taking his hands in her own. “I got your breakfast ready for you.”

Sure enough, there were already several plates ready at the table where she had been sitting. Sabo smiled at her, leaning forward to peck a kiss against her forehead. “Thanks, Koala.”

Sometimes, the other members of the army would talk about how their PDA was a bit much (to put it politely), but Sabo didn’t care. Koala was the best girlfriend ever. She was seriously too good to him. He really needed to plan something romantic for her soon since she was always doing nice little gestures for him.

The food was a welcome distraction. Sabo almost forgot what he came in here for (not that he was about to forget his precious pipe). He swallowed down a slice of bacon before he turned to Koala. “Hey, Koala. Have you seen my pipe around?”

“Mm-hm!” She nodded, taking a bite of her pancakes. “You left it in my room last night.”

“Oh.” It wouldn’t have been the first time he did that. The knowledge was still a definite weight off of his shoulders.

“Do you need it back?”

“I can trust you with it,” he said. It was a relief just knowing where it was. His pipe was in safe hands with Koala. She knew how important it was to him. “Can I come over and pick it up later?” On the other hand, there was always that chance that he would end up forgetting it again. They did have the tendency to get _distracted_ after all.

“I’ll make sure to take good care of it.” Koala scooted right up next to him, close enough to whisper into Sabo’s ear. “Can you do me a favor in exchange, Sabo?”

He tried not to shudder. “What do you need?”

“Can you wear that one lacy set for me, Sabo?” Koala requested (but Sabo knew that it was more of a demand). “Just the top.”

“For easy access?” His mouth felt dry as he answered her.

“Of course,” Koala said casually as if she had asked him to fold her laundry instead of something risque. She stood up and kissed the top of his head (his forehead was currently sitting on the bench next to him). “Looking forward to it.”

As soon as Sabo heard what Koala wanted from her “favor,” he was eager to get the deed done. He knew that he really should have saved it for the end of the day, but Koala had asked him so politely.

Besides, something was appealing about having to wear the lacy bra underneath his usual clothing. Sure, it’s not like anyone would be able to see it through the dark material of his shirt. Still, he couldn’t help wondering what would have happened if he had chosen to wear a white shirt that day instead. The lingerie was dark blue, which might have stood out in contrast to the light fabric.

Koala probably would have preferred it if Sabo were put into that position.

The day seemed way too long, even though his duties were a good distraction. He was the Chief of Staff, and he knew that it would be best not to slack off now. Things might end up worse for him at the end of the day if he did.

When he finally made his way over to Koala’s room, he saw that the door was opened the slightest bit. It was her subtle sign to say, “come in.” He entered quickly, shutting the door behind him. 

The first thing he saw was the pipe resting on the bed, but there was something strange about it. He frowned in confusion as he picked it up to examine it. It seemed as if Koala had made some modifications to it (even though it looked removable and temporary). The body of the pipe looked fine, but there were four cuffs attached to it: one at each of the ends and two near the middle. 

He felt a hand smack his ass, and he yelped.

“Like it?” Koala asked. Sabo turned around to look at her. She was smiling, her round eyes practically twinkling. 

“What is it supposed to be?”

“I made it into a bit of a makeshift spreader bar, Sabo,” she said.

His eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed red. He’d seen some in a sex shop before, but they’d never used one before.

Koala continued to speak before he could come up with a response. “It’s going to keep those legs spread nice and wide for me.”

“Y-yeah?” He tried not to choke on his words, but it was hard. Just what did she have in store for him? 

“Why don’t we get you out of those clothes so we can get started?” 

* * *

This was definitely a form of torture.

Koala cocked her head to the side, staring at him intently. “Are you sure you can handle it, pretty boy?”

Sabo nodded his head frantically, but beyond that, he couldn’t move much.

The spreader bar was positioned above his head, and he was practically folded in half so that his ankles could be cuffed to it properly. It wasn’t the most comfortable position, but this wasn’t about his comfort. This was about putting on a show for Koala. 

He could always break out if he really wanted or needed to, but they both knew he wouldn’t do it. His pipe meant too much to him.

“Make sure to tighten up, or else your toy will fall out, pretty boy.” 

Sabo clenched his teeth when Koala turned the settings on the vibrator up. It was pressed right against his prostate. He could feel every single movement, and he was sure that he would have cum untouched if he wasn’t wearing a cock ring (which had a little bow on it to match his top).

“Come on, Sabo. This isn’t even the highest setting.”

He whimpered, but that only made her crank it up to the max. He should have realized that her words were a promise and not a threat. “Fuck!” He couldn’t help himself. The toy slipped out, wriggling on the bed under him as his hole twitched. 

Koala clicked her tongue. “What a dirty mouth you have, pretty boy.” She switched it off and picked it up. “If you’re going to say something like that, you don’t deserve to use it. Open up.”

His tongue lolled out of his mouth. He didn’t even protest when Koala pressed the toy against his lips. He closed his lips around it to keep it inside. 

“Good boy.” Koala reached over to the chair where she had set some other things that she was planning to use on him (he wasn’t allowed to look beforehand, of course). “If you’re loose enough that it already fell out, then it looks like we need to use something bigger.”

She had a tendency to pick big toys with a lot of ridges and bumps, but Sabo didn’t mind it one bit. Koala knew his tastes well.

“This fun little thing has a cum tube just like I told you about.” She held up a plastic syringe, which was attached to a tube feeding into the base of the dildo. “The cum lube is gonna make you nice and messy.” She teased the tip around his entrance. 

Sabo gasped when the head of the dildo was pushed in, his ass clenching around it.

“You’re sucking it right in!” Koala exclaimed as she pushed it in even further. The vibrator was nothing compared to this toy. The stretch burned, but it was what he wanted. He wanted to be filled up more and more. “Such a greedy boy.” She smacked a hand against his ass before shoving the rest of it right in.

Sabo moaned, but it was muffled by the dildo. 

“Hold on, pretty boy. I’m just getting started.” Koala started to the end of the syringe in, draining the white lube into the tube it was attached to. A few moments later, Sabo felt it filling him. It was a strange sensation, but Sabo thought it was rather pleasant. 

_“Fill me up,”_ he chanted mentally, eyes rolling upwards. He was sure that Koala would have told him to beg if he could.

“That’s it!” The syringe bottomed out. “Now, let me just check that you got it all.”

Koala wasn’t kind about it. She gripped the base of the dildo and yanked it out. 

Sabo screamed. _No, no, no! Please!_ He didn’t want to be empty. His gaping entrance spasmed, and some of the cum lube Koala pumped into him started to spill.

“Leaking already?” Koala said. She gathered the lube with the tip of the dildo and pushed it back in much to Sabo’s satisfaction. “Can’t have that now. We need to keep you nice and filled.”

Koala wasn’t able to move the toy as fast as she did when she was using a strap-on, but the size and texture more than made up for the lack of speed. Those bumps dragged against his insides, making him see stars. Sabo couldn’t stop thinking about the nasty, wet noises it kept making as Koala pulled it in and out. He wanted to cum so bad.

Then Koala stopped. Sabo’s eyes widened, and he whined around the dildo in his mouth. He tried to buck onto the one in his ass, but the restraints were doing their job well. 

“Keep it in, pretty boy. Make sure to keep those eyes on me,” Koala demanded. She leaned back and spread her legs, pressing her fingers against her pussy. “Watching you like this already has me so close, Sabo. Look.” Her fingers were shining from wetness. She moved them against her clit, rubbing in circular motions.

Sabo stared at her just as she wanted. Watching her made heat pool in his stomach, but it also just made him even more desperate.

Koala hummed and gasped as she continued to rub, rolling her hips against her hand. “Look at you, letting me spread you out on display like this. Such a slut, pretty boy.”

Sabo trembled. All he could do was lie there and listen to her– not that she was wrong.

“Ah, fuck,” she groaned breathlessly. She kneeled, moving closer so that she was right against Sabo. She reached over and pulled the dildo out of his mouth. “Scream for me, pretty boy.”

“Agh!” Sabo cried, unable to form proper words. “Gah!”

Koala’s hand would brush against the base of the dildo, jostling it inside of him and putting even more pressure against his prostate. “Cum… cum with me, pretty boy.” 

With those words, she released him from the cock ring and stroked his sensitive cock. It didn’t take long for either of them to reach their orgasm. It was messy. Koala squirted over him, adding to the mess on Sabo’s torso. He was already covered in sweat and semen, but he took it like a good boy.

“So good for me, pretty boy,” Koala praised. She brought her hand up to his lips because he’s made a mess of that too. Sabo obeyed her wordless command: _Clean up your mess, pretty boy._

Koala’s legs were still shaking when she stood up. “Can you stay like that while I get some towels, Sabo?” She didn’t even bother taking the dildo out. He was still stuffed, nice and full.

Sabo, still in a daze, smiled and nodded.

She got dressed slowly, knowing that the longer she takes, the longer Sabo will have to endure this position. “I think I’ll keep the door unlocked in case an emergency comes up.” Koala winked at him before she closed the door behind her.

Sabo could only imagine what he looked like with his arms and ankles pinned above his head with his very own pipe, a fake cock shoved deep inside him. Maybe Koala would take a picture and show him. He couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> So writing these Saboala fics has been pretty fun. I might end up making more? If you're interested please let me know! Also please leave a comment to let me know what you thought of this too! I was kinda worried that I wasn't describing the position clearly enough.
> 
> IF you wanna hear my thought process on these fics and just more general fun (OP and other things) feel free to follow me on twitter! I also have a nsfw twitter where I talk more about these (which you can find through my main).
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/shockandlock)  
> [carrd](https://shockandlock.carrd.co/)


End file.
